Volviendo a creer en el amor
by Tsukkisaurio
Summary: Tres Diosas son castigadas y se les asigna un chico que sufrió en el amor y cerraron su corazón.¿Podrán los chicos volver a creer en el amor con la ayuda de las diosas?/ ¡Yaoi!
1. Castigo

_Hola lectoras soy Nanuu-chan y les eh traído un nuevo fic que hice junto a mis amigas Jennifujoshi y LunaHermosa este lindo y jugoso fic Yaoi y espero al igual que mis amigas lo disfruten._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a su creadora Chinomiko_

* * *

En la antigüedad la gente veneraba a los dioses. Les rendían tributos, ofrendas, hasta sacrificios. Nuevas religiones surgieron alabando a un solo ser de distintos nombres dándole vida, su verdadero nombre, Zeus. Ante tanto poder que le daban sus creyentes, los demás dioses quedaron bajo el mando de él.

Pero había 3 diosas que desobedecían a su líder. Despreciaban a los humanos, los que las habían desvalorizado dejándolas en el olvido, siendo mencionadas en cuentos para niños que se fueron perdiendo al igual que su esperanza de volver a ser recordadas por ellos.

Rous la Diosa de la Musica y el elemento Agua y Viento provocaba sequías en los poblados y ríos.

Usagi, Diosa del Sol y Luna, con su elemento Fuego incendiaba los prados y provocaba días de intenso calor.

Nala Diosa de la Naturaleza y Animales, su elemento Plantas, les daba malas cosechas a los huertos de la gente como castigo.

Los años pasaban y la civilización, sus conocimientos y la tecnología crecían cada vez más. Nada de lo que hacían las diosas podían perjudicarlos como antes y eso relajo en sobremanera a Zeus, pero él no contaba con que ellas no se quedarían con los brazos cruzados. A escondidas iban al mundo de los humanos y jugaban con ellos para su propia diversión.

Tiempo actual.

Rous la diosa de la música y del elemento viento y agua, de cabello negro azulado amarrado en dos coletas y ojos verdes. Su vestimenta consistía en un vestido ajustado color rosa y encaje dorado y de hermosas alas doradas y con un brillo peculiar se encontraba cerca de un lago no muy lejos de la ciudad, a la mayoría de los humanos le gusta contemplar ese lugar en especial a los enamorados. Ella puede ver a los humanos pero ellos no a ella, lo que le da cierta libertad.

-cuantos enamorados…- dice la pelinegra- Cupido sí que está muy ocupado, lástima que no está aquí para evitar un desenamoramiento.

Al decir eso junta sus manos y empieza a cantar una melodía audible para los humanos.

Como aquella flor.

Que con amor te di se marchito.

Igual paso perdió el sentido nuestra relación.

Aunque lo intento nada lo puedo cambiar.

Si ambos solamente peleamos por ganar.

Sabemos que el fin llego, lo nuestro termino…

Mientras aquella diosa olvidada, no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba otra diosa rencorosa con los humanos que osaron olvidarla.

Usagi, la diosa de la Luna y el sol su elemento, el fuego, de larga cabellera negra y ojos rojos, vestía un vestido de bolados de colores muy llamativos y hermosas alas a juego de color azul mezclado con rosa muy suave, se encontraba en el centro comercial viendo a las parejas que asisten a ese lugar para pasar el rato.

-Cupido, siempre Cupido- Repetía una y otra ver al ver que ese dios o ángel, si era recordado por los humanos- pero hagamos más interesante el trabajo para el bebe-.

Poniéndose en medio de toda esa gente, claro sin ser vista, empieza a recitar unas palabras para usar uno de sus poderes que es; entrar en las mentes de las personas.

-Los corazones se inundan y la fiereza del fuego sale a plena vista del sol yacente…

Brillos caían del techo con forma de luna y sol en miniatura haciendo que las personas que fueran tocadas por esta cambiaran…

Mientras Usagui seguía jugando con los seres vivos, Nala Diosa de la Naturaleza y Animales también estaba jugando con los humanos, por todo el daño que le han hecho, al olvidarla.

-Catorce de febrero- decía una joven de larga cabellera marrón con reflejos blancos y ojos verdes. Vestida con un hermoso vestido rosa parecido a una flor invertida cuyas alas eran rosa claro en los bordes y en el centro un hermoso color verde con piedritas del mismo color se encontraba en un parque lleno de flores.

-Todos disfrutando de la naturaleza, las hermosas flores ¿y a quien agradecen? ¡A Cupido!- se le notaba lo enojada que estaba- pero si quieren disfrutar de mis floras, disfrutaran de mis floras-.

Volando a una distancia prudente, se pone en posición y recita un soneto para hacer uso de su poder de la naturaleza.

-Flores marchitas renacen del corazón cuyas intenciones es no borrar los recuerdos del alma…-

De la nada, flores jamás vistas empiezan a brotar y despiden un polen verde claro provocando un cambio en los humanos que lo inhalaran.

Mientras estas tres diosas seguían con su juego, en otra parte muy lejos de ahí Cupido el dios del amor se encontraba muy eufórico con Zeus.

-¡Ya no lo puedo tolerar más Zeus!- grito el dios entrando a los aposentos de Zeus.

-¿Qué sucede Cupido?- pregunto el gran dios.

-Sus tres diosas- seguía enojado pero trato de tranquilizarse- están destruyendo todo mi trabajo-.

-¿Qué hicieron ahora las tres?-.

-Rous con su canto provocó que las parejas que junte empezaran a competir las unas a las otras y el odio saliera a flote, Usagui con su símbolo lunar y solar hizo que otras parejas dejaran entrar la inundación de recuerdos amargos y renaciera fuegos de rencor olvidados en los corazones y Nala con sus flores provocó que todos abrieran viejas heridas las cuales me costó mucho curar-.

Zeus solo suspiro de frustración, después quedo meditando unos minutos.

-Se han pasado esta vez, ya es tiempo que reciban una lección-el dios se levantó de su gran asiento.- Que comprendan el corazón humano.

Asiendo un movimiento con la mano hizo aparecer a las tres diosas frente a él.

-¿Pero qué?-.

-¿Qué se supone que está pasando?-.

-Hola chicas tanto tiempo-.

-Rous hola ¿Cómo estás?-.

-Nala, Usagui ¿Qué cuentan?-.

-¡Silencio!- las callos Zeus que ya estaba al borde de su paciencia- No las traje para que tuvieran una plática amena entre las tres, las traje por que ya fueron muy lejos con sus juegos infantiles-.

-Bueno, tampoco es para tanto- dijo la pelinegra despreocupadamente.

-Solo hacíamos las cosas más interesantes- prosiguió la peli marrón con reflejos blancos.

-¡¿Interesantes?!- reclamo Cupido con la cara toda roja.- Solo provocan que tenga más trabajo de lo que tengo-.

-¿Y qué? Tu tienes trabajo nosotras no, nosotras somos las olvidadas- contesto la peli azul haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

-Rous tiene razón- declaro Nala- nosotras somos las olvidadas, a ti te recuerdan todavía-.

\- Apello a mis amigas, si nosotras fuéramos recordadas no haríamos todo esto- sentencio la pelinegra- además tu trabajo es muy sencillo-.

-Qué bueno que lo veas de esa forma- los interrumpió Zeus, logrando que todos los quedaran viendo- Porque ustedes tres serán castigadas

-¡¿Qué!?- gritaron las tres al unisonó

-Lo que escucharon, ya no serán diosas, es más se convertirán en simples mortales- centello Zeus y dicho y hecho convirtió a las tres jóvenes en humanas.

-No nos puedes hacer esto Zeus-Grito muy enojada la diosa del sol y la luna

-Sí que puedo-Contesto serio el dios – Soy el dios supremo

-No tienes derecho de hacernos esto-Grito Nala señalando a Zeus

-Nosotras existíamos mucho antes que tú! –Exclamo Rous que a pesar de no tener sus poderes, el cielo comenzó a tornarse gris y se escuchaban truenos a lo lejos que respondían a la ira de su diosa.

-SILENCIO-Grito Zeus callando a las diosas.

-Yo no quiero ser humana- Dijo luego de un incomodo silencio Usagi

-Yo menos-

-¿No podemos solucionar esto de otra forma?-Pregunta la diosa de los animales

-De acuerdo, estarán a prueba y de ustedes depende si se convertirán en humanas o no-

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer?- contestaron las tres de mala gana, pero Cupido no estaba de acuerdo con todo esto así que se le ocurrió un plan para que fallaran.

-Tengo una idea- sentencio Cupido- ya que corrompieron mi trabajo, a cada una de ustedes se le designara un humano y tendrán que hacer que ese humano en cuestión vuelva a creer en el amor-.

-¿Solo eso?-

-Pan comido-

-Lo haremos muy rápido así que díganoslo ahora-

-se los diré, solo esperen, voy a buscar quienes serian apropiado para ustedes- una vez dicho esto sale de ahí dejando a las chicas.

En los aposentos de Cupido saca una libreta donde estaba escrito "Corazones rotos y complicados".

-¿Creen que trabajar con el amor es tarea fácil? Ya verán cuando les asigna a personas cuyos corazones, cerraron por una mala experiencia con el primer amor…el más doloroso de todos-.

* * *

**Luna:(tirada en el piso por colapso mental)**

**Jenni: Hay que revivirla!**

**Nanuu: Despejeen! (Le hace electrochoques)**

**Jenni: Lunaa aguantaa! ¿¡Que pasara en el segundo capitulo!? (la sacude y su alma comienza a salir)**

**Nanu: Eso si que no!(le hace tragarse el alma)**

**Luna:N-nos v-vem-mos en e-el segg-undo ccapit-tulo(se desmay**a)


	2. Encuentro

Miro las hojas que tenía encima de la mesa con cansancio.

-No otra vez-Dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la mesa.

Suspiro y junto fuerzas para levantarse, agarro los papeles y salió de la sala de delegados. Camino pesadamente al patio y recorrió rápidamente con la mirada el lugar.

-_Te encontré_ –Dijo mentalmente el rubio caminando hacia el gran árbol donde estaba sentado un pelirrojo.

Castiel disfrutaba del sol mientras escuchaba música cuando de repente unas hojas cayeron en su regazo sobresaltándolo un poco. Abrió los ojos molesto y se enojó aún más al ver a Nathaniel delante suyo con gesto irritado.

-Qué demonios quieres delegado-Pregunto enojado Castiel mientras se sacaba los auriculares.

-Tienes que firmar tus justificantes de ausencia-Contesto cruzándose de brazos –

-No quiero, piérdete-Cerrando los ojos –Me tapas el sol.

-Entonces no sigas faltando a clases-Susurro masajeándose la frente, le estaba dando dolor de cabeza.-

-Yo hago lo que quiero con mi vida-Grito cabreado

-Entonces no pierdas tu tiempo viniendo aquí-Agarro las hojas del regazo del pelirrojo y las rompió tirándoselas en la cara-¡Idiota!

-Como te atreves-Dijo mientras se paraba para golpearlo, pero no vio que una de sus zapatillas estaba desatada haciendo que pise el cordón y caiga sobre el rubio.

La cabeza de Nathaniel impacto fuertemente contra el suelo desorientándolo. Castiel sin dudarlo agarro la camisa del rubio levantando el puño pero lo bajo al instante al verle la cara.

-¿Oye estas bien?-Pregunto intentando no sonar preocupado.

Las mejillas de Nathaniel se encontraban sonrojadas, su cabello alborotado, sus ojos se encontraban brillantes y respiraba forzosamente. Sintió sus mejillas arder pero rápidamente sacudió su cabeza y acerco su mano a la frente del delegado.

-Estas hirviendo –Susurro sorprendido.

Se incorporó y saco rápidamente el teléfono de su bolsillo, marcando un número. No pasaron ni 5 minutos y escucho unos pasos apresurados detrás de él.

-Castiel! –Grito Sucrette cargando sus mochilas, una vez cerca, vio a Nathaniel sobre las piernas de él. -¿Qué paso?

-Estuvimos por pelear, pero me caí sobre él y no se movía-Dijo mirando al rubio que seguía respirando costosamente.- Tiene mucha fiebre.

Sucrette puso su mano sobre la frente del rubio y la retiro rápidamente, estaba muy caliente.

-Llevémoslo a su casa- Mirando a Castiel con seriedad.

Con ayuda de Sucrette logro colocarlo sobre su espalda y salieron del instituto hacia la casa del rubio que se quedó dormido. Una vez que llegaron tocaron el timbre pero nadie contesto.

-Busca en su mochila-Dijo Castiel.

Sucrette hizo caso y busco en la mochila de Nathaniel hasta encontrar las llaves. Llevaron al rubio a su habitación y lo acostaron en su cama.

-Bien, ya nos podemos ir-Dijo Castiel mientras agarraba su mochila y la colgaba en su hombro.

-¿Qué? -Pregunto sorprendida la chica mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos- ¡No podemos dejarlo solo! Tiene mucha fiebre.

-No es asunto mío-Le contesto molesto.-Yo no soy niñero de nadie.

Sucrette estaba por regañarlo cuando de repente escucharon un fuerte ruido provenir del patio de la casa. Rápidamente se dirigieron allí donde había un gran jardín con un árbol y una mesa a juego con sillas cerca de una parrilla. Se acercaron al árbol y encontraron una gran rama tirada en el suelo.

-¿Cómo se rompió esta rama? –Pregunto Sucrette mirando a Castiel.

-Yo como voy a saberlo-Inquirió el pelirrojo- Solo algo muy pesado podría quebrarlo, pero no hay nada por aquí, me voy a mi casa.

Castiel se dirigió a la puerta de la casa y vio entrar a Amber.

-Castiel?-Pregunto la rubia sorprendida.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tu hermano esta con fiebre y junto con Sucrette lo trajimos aquí-Contesto pasando por al lado de la rubia y se fue.

-Yo debo irme, cuida de Nathaniel- Dijo Sucrette mirando seriamente a Amber.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar salió de la casa cerrando la puerta.

-Quien se cree esa para darme órdenes a mí-Gruño mientras subía las escaleras, fue a la habitación de su hermano, se asomó por la puerta y vio que dormía.

-Seguro está bien-Dijo despreocupadamente mientras encogía los hombros y se dirigía a su habitación.

Afuera en el patio, del árbol salió una chica de cabello marrón con reflejos blancos.

-Eso estuvo cerca-Susurro arrodillada en el pasto, recordando lo que paso hace unos minutos.

Flash Back.

Cupido se encontraba delante de ella y le sonreía de una manera un tanto rara.

-En este cuaderno se encuentra la información del chico-Dijo entregándoselo.

Miro la tapa y vio que un nombre se dibujaba y luego desaparecía, solo ella pudo verlo.

-_Nathaniel_-Leyó mentalmente Nala para luego preguntar -¿Cuándo debo dirigirme a la tierra?

-Ahora

Y sin darle tiempo a preguntar algo, la diosa fue envuelta en una brillante luz y desapareció.

Fin del flash back

-Maldito Cupido- Dijo mientras se levantaba y miraba el árbol que amortiguo su caída- Lo siento

Con un movimiento de mano la rama caída volvió a su lugar. Al caer presintió que alguien se acercaba y rápidamente con su magia, se metió dentro del árbol.

Recordó que Zeus le devolvió sus poderes, pero tenían prohibido usar aquellos que manipulen a los humanos. En ningún momento soltó el cuaderno que le dio Cupido, lo abrió y en la primera hoja aparecía una foto de Nathaniel.

-Supongo que aquí vivirá -Susurro volando rápidamente hacia la única ventana abierta de la casa.

Vio al rubio sobre la cama y sonrió pero su sonrisa desapareció al instante. Se acercó a la cama y vio que respiraba trabajosamente y gotas de sudor bajaban de su frente.

-_Este chico tiene fiebre_\- Pensó pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz detrás de la puerta.

-Nath me voy a dormir a la casa de Charlotte, mamá y papá tienen una cena y llegaran tarde- Escucho pasos alejarse y luego una puerta cerrarse.

Suspiro aliviada y miro de nuevo a Nathaniel.

-Tu estas volando de fiebre y tu familia te deja solo –Dijo cruzándose de brazos- Si no te recuperas no podré hacer mi trabajo.

Puso su mano en la frente de rubio y una luz verde brillo.

-Con esto será suficiente-Dijo mirando al rubio que comenzaba a respirar normalmente y su cara dejaba de estar roja. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y abrió el cuaderno amarillo para saber más del rubio y de su pasado.

Castiel caminaba tranquilamente por el parque rumbo a su casa, no pensaba volver al instituto. Recorrió con la mirada el lugar y vio que no había mucha gente así que decidió acostarse debajo de un árbol. Cerro los ojos y dejo que el sol lo calentara, inconscientemente recordó la cara del delegado cuando cayó encima de él, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su ojos vidriosos y su boca entreabierta, se veía realmente adorable y lindo. Abrió sus ojos y se reprendió mentalmente al pensar de esa manera del delegado. Escucho un ruido sobre él y luego algo crujir, miro hacia arriba, arrepintiéndose al momento.

-AHHHH

Sentía el cuerpo adolorido y entumecido, lentamente abrió los ojos que los había cerrado y lo fijo en el cuerpo que se encontraba encima de él que intentaba incorporarse.

-Auch, eso dolió -Escucho que decía la chica encima suyo de larga cabellera negro azulado amarrado en dos coletas altas y de ojos verdes, vestía un short negro con una remera violeta, en su mano derecha sostenía un cuaderno.

-Quítate de encima-Gruño Castiel adolorido.

La chica intento levantarse pero un dolor agudo en su tobillo izquierdo hizo que cayera sobre el césped. El pelirrojo miro el tobillo y vio que estaba rojo. Acerco su mano y toco levemente la piel recibiendo un gemido de dolor de ella.

-Seguro te lo torciste al caer- Dijo Castiel levantándose del suelo.- ¿Cómo demonios subiste hasta allá?

-No es de tu incumbencia –Susurro mirando seriamente a Castiel.

-¡Casi nos matas! -Le grito cabreado- ¡Si no hubiera estado yo, estarías frita! Sé más agradecida.

-Gracias- Agradeció bajito pero fue escuchado por el pelirrojo.

-Te ayudare a ir a hasta tu casa –Dijo acercándose a la ojiverde que miro hacia otro lado.

-Yo no tengo casa –Le dijo sorprendiendo a Castiel.-

-¡Como que no tienes casa! –Le grito enojado.

Castiel vio cómo se humedecían los ojos de la chica y suspiro.

-No es necesario que me cuentes, te llevare a la mía –Dijo mientras la ayuda a pararse.

Ayudo a que se subiera a su espalda y comenzó a caminar hasta su casa.

-_Un deja vú_\- Pensó el pelirrojo al recordar cuando cargo al delegado a su casa.

-_Ingenuo_\- Pensó mientras sonreía triunfadoramente.- _Nadie se resiste a mis lágrimas._

Flash Back

Vio como la luz envolvía a Nala e hizo que desapareciera.

-Ten-L e dijo Cupido entregándole un cuaderno rojo.

-Espera- Dijo antes de agarrarlo para luego preguntar molesta- ¿Y cómo lo encontrare? A Nala la hiciste desaparecer sin darle tiempo a preguntar.

-El cuaderno te guiara a él-Contesto tirándole el cuaderno.

Rous lo agarro en el aire pero fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta de su error.

-¡Eres un…!- Pero la luz la envolvió desapareciéndola.

En unos segundos se encontraba sobre la rama de un árbol.

-_Ese maldito bebe me las pagara algún día_ -Pensó furiosa

Escucho voces a lo lejos y vio a unos niños entrando en el parque, rápidamente hizo que sus alas desaparezcan y su vestimenta cambie por un short negro, una remera violeta y zapatillas. Miro la tapa del cuaderno y el nombre de Castiel brillo en rojo y luego desapareció. Abrió el cuaderno y vio en la primera página una imagen de Castiel.

-El cuaderno te guiara a él-Imito la voz de Cupido haciéndole burla- ¡Pues yo no lo veo!

Unos pasos hicieron que mire hacia abajo.

-_Bingo_-Pensó.

De repente la rama debajo suyo crujió haciendo que se asustara y se inclinara demasiado y cayera.

-AHHH

Fin del Flash Back

En el instituto Lysandro recorría toda la escuela buscando su libreta

-¿_Donde la abre dejado?-_Pensaba mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

Se encontró con Iris, Violeta, Alexy y les pregunto si habían visto su libreta pero ninguno la vio.

Decidió ir al patio y se sentó en una banca de allí e intentar recordar donde la había dejado, tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no escucho los ruidos detrás suyo.

-No, no, no, no-Escucho una voz.

Giro su cabeza y se encontró con una chica de largo cabello negro arrodillada en el suelo, cerca de los arbustos, llevaba un vestido negro hasta las rodillas y unas sandalias blancas. Se levantó de la banca y se acercó a ella

-¿Necesita ayuda joven dama? -Pregunto viendo como la chica se sobresaltaba para luego mirarlo con sus brillantes ojos rojos.

-N-no-Contesto rápidamente mientras seguía hurgando entre los arbustos ensuciando todo el vestido.

-Permítame ayudarla- Volvió a insistir- Seria muy descortés de mi parte no hacerlo, señorita…

Vio como en su mirada estaba la duda.

-Usagi, mi nombre es Usagi- Se presentó- ¿Y tú eres?

-Un gusto señorita Usagi, mi nombre es Lysandro-Contesto cortésmente.- ¿Qué esta buscando?

-Perdí mi cuaderno-Dijo mientras se paraba y sacudía su vestido – Y no logro encontrarlo y es muy importante para mí.

-Me pasa seguido, si me permite la ayudare.

-Estoy segura que debe estar por aquí en este patio- Dijo mirando el lugar.

-Entonces pongámonos a buscarlo- La animo Lysandro buscando entre los arbustos.

Usagi se quedó mirando a Lysandro y se apresuró a buscar el cuaderno. Si ese chico lo encontraba y miraba su contenido iba a querer saber porque tenía cosas anotadas sobre él.

-_Esto es culpa de Cupido_ –Pensó frunciendo el ceño.

Flash Back

-Bueno, solo quedas tu Usagi-Dijo Cupido acercándose a la diosa del Sol y la Luna.

-Pudiste haber sido más gentil con mis amigas–Le contesto sin intención de agarrar el cuaderno verde.

-¡Ayer ustedes no fueron para nada gentiles con los humanos!- Le grito arrojándole el cuaderno al igual que hizo con Rous, pero a Usagi se le resbalo de las manos.

Al igual que a todas, la luz la envolvió y desapareció aterrizando sobre unos arbustos.

-_Pude haber aterrizado peor_-Pensó incorporándose, miro alrededor y vio que se encontraba en un gran patio y delante había un enorme edificio. Escucho un fuerte ruido y muchas voces provenir dentro del lugar. Rápidamente cambio su vestimenta por un vestido negro y sandalias blancas e hizo desaparecer sus alas. Vio a muchos jóvenes salir del edificio y espero a que no salieran más. Suspiro y decidió ver la información del cuaderno.

-Eh?-Dijo cuándo se dio cuenta de que no lo tenía en las manos.-

Rápidamente comenzó a buscar entre los arbustos haciendo mucho ruido.

-No, no, no, no-Decía desesperadamente sin encontrarlo.

Fin del Flash Back

Siguieron buscando hasta que sintió su mano chocar con algo duro.

-La encont… ohh-Dijo desanimada al ver que no era su cuaderno.-Este no es mi cuaderno

-Es mi libreta-Escucho decir a Lysandro que se acercó a ella- También la había perdido.

-Ten- Se la entrego.

Usagi se acercó al único árbol del patio y se sentó en el mirando el cielo y las ramas moverse por el viento.

-No se desanime señorita-Intento animarla sin mucho éxito.

Usagi siguió mirando el cielo entre las ramas hasta que algo llamo su atención.

-¡Ahí esta! –Grito mientras se levantaba y señalaba las ramas.

Lysandro miro donde señalaba y pudo ver que un cuaderno se encontraba atorado entre las ramas.

_-¿Cómo llego ahí?_\- Se preguntó mentalmente, quiso preguntarle pero cuando giro su rostro la vio trepando el árbol.- ¡Es peligroso señorita!

-Estoy bien- Grito cuando llego a la rama y comenzó arrastrarse hacia la punta para agarrar el cuaderno- ¡Te tengo!

-¡Cuidado! –Escucho como la rama debajo de ella cedía a su peso y se partía haciendo que caiga.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos pero no sintió el impacto contra el piso. Fue abriéndolos lentamente y se encontró con que estaba en los brazos de Lysandro.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Se notaba en su voz que estaba preocupado.

-S-si- Susurro.- Gracias

Lysandro la dejo en el suelo.

-Eso fue muy peligroso señorita Usagi, pudo lastimarse- Reprendió suavemente Lysandro.

-No me lo puse a pensar, lo siento- Pidió disculpas sinceramente.

Miro el cuaderno que tenía entre sus manos y el nombre de Lysandro brillo en la tapa. Sorprendida lo abrió rápidamente y vio la imagen que había.

-_Es él_ –Pensó mirándolo a los ojos bicolores que también tenía la fotografía del cuaderno.

-S-señorita Us-sagi- Escucho que la llamaba tartamudeando un poco.

Vio como desviaba la mirada mientras la señalaba, desconcertada se miró el vestido y vio que estaba roto, tenía una abertura desde el borde hasta llegar casi a las caderas. Avergonzaba se cubrió con el cuaderno.

-D-debio engancharse a la rama cuando caí- Dijo rápidamente completamente ruborizada.

Lysandro se quitó su larga chaqueta y se la dio.

-Pontela- Dijo recibiendo una mirada confusa- Te cubrirá el vestido.

-P-pero- El albino la interrumpió

-Mi hermano tiene una tienda de ropa, estoy seguro que podrá arreglártelo.

Dudo unos segundos pero luego asintió y salieron del instituto rumbo a la tienda. Ella podría arreglar el vestido con su magia pero después recordó que él es el chico que Cupido le asigno, apretó el cuaderno en su pecho. Quería leer cual era el oscuro pasado que obligo a su corazón a no amar de nuevo.

En los aposentos de Zeus.

El dios miraba desde su asiento tres enormes cristales donde se veía a Nala sentada leyendo un libro junto a Nathaniel que dormía, en otro a Rous siendo cargada por Castiel y en el último a Usagi caminando por la ciudad con Lysandro.

-Esto no solo servirá para curar los corazones de esos chicos, también servirá para que ustedes vuelvan amar a los humanos- Dijo haciendo desaparecer los cristales.

* * *

**Jenni dándole aire a Luna con un abanico**

**Luna: ¿Que paso?**

**Jenni: Ya esta el segundo capitulo! Las diosas ya se encontraron con los chicos!**

**Luna: En serio! Entonces abra yaoi para el siguiente capitulo?**

**Jenni: Eso sera sorpresa! **

**Luna: Jenni...¿Donde esta Nanuu?**

**Jenni: Esta allá tirada en el suelo (señalando el cuerpo)**

**Luna: ...No se mueve**

**Silencio...**

**Luna y Jenni: NANUU!**


	3. Recuerdos Dolorosos

Nala se encontraba leyendo los datos de Nathaniel, mientras este seguía en su cama durmiendo. A medida que estaba leyendo la historia del rubio, se iba sintiendo mal. Sentía lastima por aquel muchacho que entrego su corazón a alguien a quien amaba y este lo había herido, dejándolo en la miseria. Y no solo le pasó eso, antes de esas vacaciones, se había peleado con su mejor amigo.

Empezó a imaginarse ella dentro de la historia de Nathaniel, para ver ella misma, con sus propios ojos, como había pasado todo.

**_~Recuerdo~_**

_Nathaniel tenía puesto un pantalón blanco, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Este se encontraba aburrido, estaba allí solo porque su hermana se lo había pedido, también había ido para despejarse un poco, porque hace unos días había discutido con su padre y su mejor amigo. Había empezado a tener demasiado calor y quería refrescarse un poco._

_-¡HELADOS! ¡RICOS HELADOS!_

_-Justo a tiempo-Nath se había puesto de pie y se dirigía a donde se encontraba el heladero-Me daría uno de vainilla, por favor._

_-Claro, tome-dijo el hombre extendiéndole el helado al rubio_

_-¡Gracias!_

_Nath dio media vuelta para dirigirse a donde se encontraba su sombrilla, pero había chocado con alguien._

_-¿Qué carajo? Oye fijat...-hace mucho el ojimiel no decía un insulto y ese día era para ser el mismo, pero al levantar su mirada se había quedado hipnotizado por tal belleza._

_-¡Oye!-unos ojos verdes se habían clavado en la mirada del ojimiel-Lo siento, no mire por donde iba. Déjame comprarte otro-dijo un muchacho muy bello para cualquier mujer, hasta hombres._

_Nathaniel todavía no respondía._

_-¡Oye, chico!-dijo el joven tocando el hombro de Nathaniel-¿Me estas escuchando?_

_-S-si lo siento...Mmm, no hay problema yo me disculpo no te vi...-decía sonrojado._

_El ojiverde soltó una pequeña sonrisa, tras ver el rostro de Nath. Lo veía tan inocente, y cuando toco la piel del rubio la había sentido tan suave, tenía unas ganas de probar esos labios, tocar aún más esa hermosa piel blanca._

_-Etto... me voy con mi hermana, te dejo. ¡Discúlpame!_

_-¡Espera!-dijo el joven agarrando la muñeca del ojimiel, haciendo que este se diera vuelta para volver a observarlo-¿Puedo verte de vuelta?_

_-D-dale...-dijo Nathaniel avergonzado, solo con verlo su corazón latía a mil por hora-¿Dónde nos encontramos?_

_-¡Aquí! Mañana, ¿Si?-dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa._

_Desde ese día había comenzado el amor de Nathaniel, pero lo que él no sabía era que iba a cambiar todo. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que empezó a salir con el joven, y este se le había declarado, el rubio se sentía tan feliz que acepto sin dudar._

_Habían terminado las vacaciones y la felicidad de Nathaniel había dado un giro de 180° grados, porque el ojiverde le había terminado, solo quería entretenerse un poco en esas vacaciones y Nath se había cruzado en su camino._

_-Espera, ¿Por qué me dejas? ¡Te amo!_

_-Solo era un juego Nathaniel, necesitaba entretenerme un poco y te encontré. Ese choque, que nos dimos, fue mi salvación a mi aburrimiento. Yo no te amo-dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa en su rostro, alejándose de donde se encontraba el rubio llorando_~

**~Fin del Recuerdo~**

-Pobre, por lo que tuvo que pasar. Si a mí me pasase lo mismo, también no creería en el amor-dijo Nala mirando el rostro dormido de Nathaniel-Bueno Nath, creo que me va a costar un poco, pero voy a lograr hacer que vuelvas a creer en el amor.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la calle, se encontraba Castiel caminando hasta su casa cargando, en su espalda a Rous.

-Llegamos-dijo mientras agarraba la llave y abría la puerta.

A Rous le había gustado el living; este tenía un sillón y dos futones en el lado izquierdo y derecho del sofá, una mesita, un televisor y una pequeña biblioteca con películas y algunos libros. Se dio cuenta con solo mirar que Castiel era limpio y ordenado.

Cast había dejado a la ojiverde en el sillón, para poder ingresar a la cocina. Este regreso con un hielo y un trapo, con el cual cubrió el hielo, que luego ubico en el tobillo izquierdo de Rous, para bajar la hinchazón.

-Bien-dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza-Si te vas a quedar, puedes dormir acá en el sofá. Voy a cocinar algo. ¿Quieres?

-Si, por favor-dijo la ojiverde mostrando una pequeña sonrisa

El pelirrojo se dirigía a la cocina, Rous había aprovechado para leer el documento que le había entregado cupido.

-_Vive solo. Pero en la foto que tengo, tiene el pelo negro, no le quedaba mal. ¿Por qué se lo habrá teñido?_-Pensó Rous, cambiando de pagina donde estaba el pasado del pelirrojo.

-Vamos a leer tu historia Castiel.

**~Recuerdo~**

~_Había ingresado una chica nueva a Sweet Amorris, le dijeron que se sentara delante de Castiel. Este tenía una cabellera negra, también tenía puesto una chaqueta marrón, una remera negra y unos jeans ajustados._

_Había tocado el timbre y todas se acercaron a la chica nueva para conocerla mejor, el ojigris todavía se encontraba sentado en su lugar con Lysandro a su lado._

_-Hola, me llamo Debrah-dijo la pelimarron con una sonrisa, mirando de reojo a Castiel. Lo cual este se dio cuenta._

_-¿Que miras?_

_-Eres lindo-dijo Debrah, dejando a los demás sin palabras. Todos se preguntaban si era así de directa. Castiel se había sonrojado un poco, a pesar de todo, tenía un poco de vergüenza, porque lo había dicho enfrente de todos._

_Luego de eso, la chica empezó a acercarse mas al pelinegro, Cast no iba a negar que le gustaba y siempre le preguntaba a Lysandro lo que tenía que hacer o como la debía tratar, todo eso era nuevo para él. Estaba decidido que la quería como su novia._

_-Castiel ¿Seguro que amas a esa chica?-dijo Lysandro preocupado_

_-Sí, es tan linda, tierna, comprensible, siempre está conmigo-decía el pelinegro con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_-¡Hola chicos!-dijo un rubio, mientras corría donde se encontraban ellos._

_-Hola Nath, ¿Viste a Debrah?-decía un ojigris un poco emocionado._

_-Sí, estaba con Violetta y Kim._

_Luego de eso Cast le había pedido a la pelimarron, si podían ser novios, la joven no había rechazado tal propuesta. Lo que no sabía el pelinegro era que esa chica, era una loba disfrazada de cordero. Ella solo lo estaba usando, solo lo quería para su propia conveniencia; él sabía tocar la guitarra y ella sabía cantar, solo lo quería para poder interpretar sus canciones y que un representante la quiera hacer famosa._

_-Somos los mejores-dijo Debrah acercándose a Castiel para robarle un beso, mientras le sacaba de sus manos el disco que acababan de grabar-Tengo que llamar al representante para que vea este vídeo y poder conseguir nuestro sueño._

_-Si-decía Castiel con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras agarraba de la cintura a la pelimarron._

_Debrah, si había llamado al hombre, solo para que la represente a ella; le había metido una excusa sobre Castiel, para que no lo acepte. Un día de colegio Debrah se encontraba hablando con el señor, en un aula, y no se había percatado de la presencia de Nathaniel, que se encontraba detrás suyo._

_-Eres una...-dijo Nath retirándose del salón, tenía que decirle urgente a Cast como era aquella chica. Pero primero tenía que pasar por la sala __del consejo, para dejar unos papeles._

_-¡Nathaniel!-dijo la pelimarron, entrando al salón preocupada-No le digas a Castiel, lo hago por su bien._

_-Si claro. Solo te haces pasar por chica buena, cuando en realidad eres una arpía -decia el ojimiel muy enojado-¡Quiero que te alejes de mi amigo!_

_-¡No!-dijo levantando la voz, pero la cambio rotundamente a una muy suave, casi susurrando-Yo creo que estas un poco celoso, déjame callare de otra forma-decía Debrah mientras se acercaba al rubio, acorralándolo contra la mesa del salón y ubicaba sus manos a la cintura de ella-No voy a dejar que digas nada._

_-¿Que carajos pasa aquí?_

_-¡Gatito, no es lo que parece!-decía la pelimarron con una cara de susto._

_-¡Maldito!-dijo el ojigris dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba el rubio para darle un golpe en la cara-Confiaba en ti, delegado desgraciado-decía apretando su mano._

_-Espera Castiel escucha-decía Nath tratando de calmarlo, pero era imposible este estaba ciego._

_-Vámonos gatito-dijo Debrah tratando de alejarlo del rubio, que aún se encontraba en el suelo._

_Lysandro escucho el escándalo que se había armado y trato de ayudar a Nath a pararse. El pelinegro lo vio y se enojó aún más, porque de la nada el albino se había mantenido alejado de él, ¿desde cuándo era tan amigo del ojimiel?_

_-¿Te hizo algo?-preguntaba preocupado el ojigris, luego de retirarse de la sala._

_-No. Quiero hablar contigo, vamos al aula para poder estar solos._

_-Si_

_-Tengo que irme, el representante me llamo y dijo que solo me quiere a mí. También quiero que terminemos esta relación, voy a estar muy lejos, lo sé y no creo que funcione._

_-¿QUE? ¡NO! Si va a funcionar, no te voy a dejar. Sigue la carrera que quieres pero déjame estar contigo, si viajas o algo hay un montón de métodos para poder hablarnos-decía Castiel desesperado, no quería que la relación termine así._

_-Pero no sería lo mismo, gatito. Lo siento-decía Debrah, mientras se soltaba de Castiel para irse del aula y poder seguir su camino._

_El pelirrojo había quedado devastado. Había perdido a su mejor amigo, a su novia y se arruino completamente su carrera. Necesitaba relajarse y despejar su mente un poco, agradecía que estuvieran cercas las vacaciones para poder estar solo. Luego de todo eso, había vuelto al colegio con otro estilo, se tiño su cabello y cambio sus vestimentas. _

_Lo que no se esperó, es que la pelimarron volviera unos años después, y se enterara de toda la verdad, gracias a una amiga que había conocido llamada Sucrette. Pero aun así no había arreglado nada con Nathaniel, seguían peleandose._

_Quedo con el corazón roto. Había dicho que el amor era una pavada, solo para idiotas, como lo fue él. No quería volver a sentir eso, llamado amor_~

**~Fin del Recuerdo~**

-¡Pobrecito!, va a ser un poco complicado-decía Rous tristemente.

-¿Vienes a comer?-decía el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba a la ojiverde-¿Cómo está tu tobillo?

-Bien-dijo mientras se pasaba una mano y se frotaba la hinchazón, para curarse con sus poderes sin ser vista por Castiel-Vamos a comer.

* * *

Lysandro y Usagi habían llegado a la tienda, al entrar encontraron a Leight disfrutando de las telas que le habían llegado.

-Hola Lys-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hola-miro detrás de él y encontró a la pelinegra agarrándolo de la camisa-Quería que me ayudases con algo Leight

-Sí, ¿Qué?

Lys se puso de costado dejando que su hermano observara a la joven, que se encontraba con la chaqueta del albino, cubriendo su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo el pelinegro mostrándole una sonrisa y extendiéndole la mano para que le tome confianza-¿Que te paso?

Usagi tenía un poco de vergüenza, no quería mostrarle el vestido roto. Solo quería sentarse y leer el documento que le había entregado cupido sobre el de ojos bicolor. Pero acepto la mano del joven y le mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

-S-se me rompió el vestido, cuando caí del árbol.

-¿Árbol?-dijo Leight dirigiendo su mirada hacia su hermano

-Larga historia, luego te explico.

-Bueno, ven.

El pelinegro empezó a buscar ropa. Le entrego un jean ajustado color azul y una remera blanca, con decoraciones de rosas, muy pequeñas.

-Gracias-dijo Usagi mientras agarraba la ropa y se dirigía al probador.

Al salir, Lysandro le señalo una silla para que se sentara, no podía dejar que se vaya sola a su casa.

-Espérame, te llevare a tu casa.

-No tengo-dijo la ojirroja avergonzada

-¿Qué? –Pregunto sorprendido-¿Dónde vives?

-No sé –sollozo-. Solo sé que termine en ese árbol.

-Entiendo. Puedes venir a mi casa, si quieres. Hasta que recuerdes-dijo, pero pronto fue agarrado de la muñeca y fue jalado hasta una punta.

-Lysandro, ¿vas a vivir solo con una chica?-Pregunto Leight

-Es hasta que recuerde, no te preocupes o ¿quieres que vaya a vivir contigo o con Rosalya? Tú decides.

-Está bien.

-Jovencita, va a venir conmigo. Pero ahora va a tener que esperar, porque voy a ayudar a mi hermano.

-Está bien, no hay problema-dijo Usagi, ahora tenía tiempo para leer los datos del albino.

-_Bien, al fin sola. Ahora a leer. Vamos a ver porque dejaste de creer-_decía en su cabeza la pelinegra.

**~Recuerdo~**

~_El tiempo para pasar con su amigo, se había reducido, porque una tal Debrah le dejo claro las cosas. "Aléjate de Castiel, si no quieres que se entera de la verdad". Esa oración le carcomía la cabeza._

_Todo empezó el día en que una compañera nueva había llegado al colegio y puso sus ojos en su pelinegro. Hasta que Castiel le dijo que lo ayudara a conquistar a la pelimarron, Lys se decidió a ayudarlo, porque la felicidad del ojigris era lo más importante para él. Poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de que el aprecio que le tenía a Castiel, iba cambiando a algo más...fuerte. No era solo admiración, aprecio o amistad, quería algo más._

_-¡Lysandro!-gritaba un joven de cabellera negra-_

_-Castiel, hola. ¿Cómo te va? –Fingiendo una sonrisa- ¿Al final hablaste con Debrah?_

_-Sí, ya somos oficialmente novios.-Dijo mostrando una enorme sonrisa_

_-Que bien-decía Lys, aunque su pecho le dolía._

_-¿Pasa algo?-Pregunto curioso _

_-No, no pasa nada.-Contesto _

_Lysandro ahora no estaría siempre con Castiel, ahora alguien más se había metido y se llamaba Debrah._

_-¿Hoy vamos a ensayar?- Pregunto desviando la curiosidad de Castiel_

_-Mmm, no puedo. Le dije a Debrah que iríamos a practicar._

_-Ah, ok. Nos vemos después, voy a ver a Nath. Perdí la libreta._

_-¿Te enojaste? Deja que te acompañe.-Dijo Castiel siguiéndolo_

_-No me enoje, pero creo que es imposible porque ahí viene tu novia. Me voy-decía el albino y sonaba molesto._

_No podía creer que Cast le había cancelado una práctica solo por su novia, es su mejor amigo. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba teniendo celos, ese sentimiento lo comía por dentro, quería tener a Cast solo para él, no quería compartirlo. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, ya no le importaba encontrar esa libreta, pero no tenía con quien hablar y no se lo iba a contar a Nathaniel._

_Un día había escuchado gritar al pelinegro y fue a ver qué pasaba, observo que Nath que se encontraba en el suelo y el ojigris se encontraba con Debrah dirigiéndose al pasillo. Le había preguntado al ojimiel que había pasado y Lys había quedado impactado al escuchar tal cosa. Sentía que esa chica no era de confiar y era verdad, porque esa misma tarde la pelimarron había terminado con Castiel, dejándolo devastado. _

_Unos años después la pelimarron había vuelto al colegio y el albino automáticamente se había alejado de Castiel. Pero ahora si tenía con quien hablar y en quien confiar, se llamaba Sucrette. Una chica muy tierna y simpática, Lys le había contado sobre sus sentimientos que tenía hacia el ojigris, pero no se percató de que Debrah se encontraba allí con ellos. Y fue cuando le dijo que se alejara de su amigo si no quería que se enterara._

_Lysandro perdió las esperanzas, Cast estaba ciego con esa chica, no quería escuchar a nadie; se rindió, no seguiría luchando por ese amor que sentía, ya que era imposible. Desde ese día decidió cerrar su corazón para evitar volver a salir lastimado_~

**~Fin del Recuerdo~**

Usagi termino de leer los datos y le empezaron a caer lágrimas, ahora entienda el porqué.

-_Y ¿Por qué tengo que hacer que se vuelva a enamorar? Esto ya es un motivo de que la paso pésimo. Es una pérdida de tiempo, quedo muy herido, podría pasar lo mismo y terminar aun peor_.-Pensó la diosa para luego sonreír-_Pero bueno, es lo que me mandaron hacer y lo voy a cumplir, sino me convertirán en una humana._

-Señorita Usagi, ¿nos vamos?-Pregunto Lysandro sacando de sus pensamientos a la pelinegra.

-Si –dijo la ojiroja siguiendo a Lysandro.

* * *

**Jenni: ¡Chicas al fin termine el tercer capítulo!**

**Luna y Nanu: Que bieen! (Aplaudiéndola) ¿Y cómo te sientes?**

**Jenni: Estupenda, no sé porque ustedes se hacían tanto drama.**

**Nanu: Ehh... Jenni**

**Jenni: ¿Qué?**

**Luna: ¿Porque le hablas a un poste de luz, si estamos detrás tuyo?**


	4. Intento de Cupido

_Perdooon por tardaar! Estuvimos muy ocupadas con asuntos del colegio y cosas personales que nos impedia poder continuar, pero aqui estamos! :D Espero que les gustee!_

_Les recuerdo que esta historia la estoy haciendo con dos amigas ,JenniFujoshi y LunaHermosa._

_Sin mas que decir esperamos que lo disfruten y vamos a ponernos las pilas para el siguiente capitulo!_

_Nanu-Chan_

* * *

Era de noche, todos se encontraban durmiendo, incluso las diosas que eran observadas por el dios Zeus.

-Señor- Llamo cupido entrando en la gran sala, haciendo que el dios pusiera su atención en él.

-¿Los tienes?-Pregunto sin darse la vuelta.

-Si, aquí están- Dijo sosteniendo entre sus manos un almohadón morado con tres objetos encima- Está haciendo lo correcto señor.

-_Eso espero, es la única manera de salvarlas _-Pensó- Bien, déjalos ahí- Ordeno Zeus.-

Cupido obedeció a su dios y se retiró con una sonrisa malvada del enorme salón.

El poderoso Zeus cerró sus hermosos ojos dorados para poder concentrarse.

-Diosas- Hablo haciendo que su voz sonara en las mentes de las chicas ocasionando que despertaran.

-¿Zeus?-Pregunto Usagi en su mente mientras se incorporaba en la cama que Lysandro le había ofrecido de una habitación de huéspedes de su casa.

-Si-Afirmo.

-¿Que sucede?-Pregunto Nala que se encontraba durmiendo en la cama de Amber ya que esta se había ido.

Zeus movió rápidamente su mano y los objetos del almohadón desaparecieron. Ante el silencio del Dios las diosas iban a hablar pero un brillo delante de ellas hizo que callaran.

En el cuello de Usagi apareció un collar del cual colgaba un sol junto a una luna, la muñeca izquierda de Rous fue rodeada por una fina pulsera de plata con notas musicales como dijes y en la oreja derecha de Nala un arete donde la cola de un dragón perforaba la piel y el cuerpo se sujetaba encima de su oreja.

-¿Qué es esto?-Pregunto Rous sentándose en el sofá de Castiel donde se encontraba durmiendo, intentando quitarse la pulsera.- ¡No puedo quitármelo!

-Yo tampoco- Dijo Usagi jalando del collar haciéndose un poco de daño.

-¡Zeus di algo!-Inquirió Nala intentado sacarse el arete pero las garras del dragón se apretaron clavándose en su oreja, lastimándola.

-Estos grilletes harán que no puedan ser visibles a los ojos de los humanos-Su voz sonaba en las mentes de las diosas que se encontraban muy molestas- Para que puedan ser vistas tendrán que hacer que ellos crean en ustedes.

-¡Esto no era parte del castigo!- Dijo Usagi rindiéndose de intentar sacarse el collar.

-Lo sé, pero esto lo hago por ustedes y harán lo que yo diga-Sentencio Zeus.

-¡Zeeeus!-Grito Rous pero la voz de Dios no se escuchó más.

Suspiraron derrotadas y sin escapatoria a lo que debían hacer, decidieron seguir durmiendo.

* * *

El sol entraba por la ventana molestándole en los ojos, anoche se había olvidado de cerrar las cortinas para que este no lo despertara, giro su rostro aliviándose al no sentir la molesta luz en sus ojos pero el alivio no duro mucho, el despertador comenzó a sonar, estiro su brazo y comenzó a tocar con la palma de su mano todos los botones.

-¡Apágate!-Le grito Castiel al despertador, después de muchos intentos, ya enojado se incorporó y le pego fuertemente, rompiéndolo.-Genial, otro despertador a la basura.

Demonio lo miraba acostado a los pies de su cama, se levantó y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha, una vez aseado salió para prepararse algo para desayunar, mientras se dirigía a la cocina escucho un ruido en el salón. Extrañado fue allí y vio a Demonio mirar fijamente a Rous que dormía en el sofá.

-_Me olvide completamente de ella-_Pensó el pelirrojo.

Antes de despertarla decidió preparar algo para desayunar, hizo unas tostadas para untar con mantequilla y sirvió zumo de naranja para ambos. Una vez listo los llevo y coloco todo en la mesa ratona que se encontraba al lado del sofá.

-Oye-Llamo mientras untaba mermelada en una tostada.

Al ver que no se despertaba la sacudió levemente por el hombro. Rous comenzó abrir sus ojos lentamente y vio al pelirrojo delante suyo comiendo. Se incorporó en el sofá y acaricio la cabeza de Demonio que estaba a su lado.

-Prepare algo para que desayunemos-Dijo Castiel mientras comía una tostada- ¿Cómo está tu tobillo?

-Mejor, aun me cuesta un poco caminar-Mintió Rous sentándose en el suelo enfrente del pelirrojo y tomaba un poco de zumo.

-¿Has tenido frió durante la noche?- Pregunto Castiel.

-No- Negó- Gracias por dejar que me quede.

Demonio se acercó a ella y comenzó a empujar su brazo con su nariz para que acaricie su cabeza

-Demonio, basta- Riño Castiel ante la insistencia del perro para que lo acaricien.

-No pasa nada-Dijo Rous comenzando acariciarlo.

La cola de Demonio se sacudía felizmente, en un impulso salto sobre Rous haciendo que caiga al suelo y comenzó a lamer su cara.

-P...para...p-por…favor- Decía entrecortadamente intentando esquivar las lamidas del perro que le hacían cosquillas.

-¡Demonio abajo!-Ordeno Castiel mientras empujaba al enorme perro para quitarlo de encima de ella.

Una vez pudo quitárselo de encima, Rous comenzó a limpiarse la cara que tenía saliva.

-Jajajajaja- Comenzó a reír Castiel al verla con todo su cabello desarreglado y su cara llena de saliva de perro.

-¡_Como se atreve a reírse de mí!-_ Pensó la diosa.

Rous comenzó a enojarse al verlo que se reía de ella, un trueno se escuchó a lo lejos, Castiel dejo de reír y se acercó a la ventana del departamento.

-Qué raro, no está nublado- Dijo mirando el cielo despejado.

Rous se sorprendió y vio a Demonio que la miraba con las orejas agachadas y la cola entre las patas, clara señal de que se encontraba asustado. Estiro su mano acariciando su cabeza cariñosamente mientras le sonreía para calmarlo.

-No creo que haya sido un trueno, debió caérsele algo a alguien-Dijo Rous al ver que Demonio movía su cola alegremente.

-Juro que se escuchó como un trueno-Susurro Castiel.

-Deben ser ilusiones tuyas-Contesto Rous burlonamente.

Castiel frunció el ceño

-Debo irme al colegio- Se despidió el pelirrojo mientras agarraba su mochila que se encontraba al lado de la puerta.-Si quieres puedes ver la tele, haz lo que te plazca.

Cuando Castiel salió por la puerta de su casa, rápidamente Rous se levantó y se acercó a la ventana que daba a la calle viendo al pelirrojo yéndose al instituto.

-_Bien, es hora de trabajar_\- Pensó con una sonrisa.

Un brillo la envolvió, su vestuario cambio a su atuendo de Diosa y sus alas aparecieron en su espada, abrió la ventana y apoyo su pie en el borde.

-Cuida de la casa Demonio-Le dijo al perro que le ladro en respuesta.

Salto por la ventana y rápidamente voló hasta donde estaba Castiel, pero a una distancia prudente y como había dicho Zeus ningún otro humano la podía ver.

* * *

Escucho el ruido de una puerta cerrarse a lo lejos perezosamente se estiro en la cama sin intensiones de querer levantarse. Saco su cabeza de las suaves sabanas y la luz brillante del sol que entraba por la ventana no le molesto para nada a sus ojos. Vio en la mesa de luz al costado de la cama una bandeja pequeña que contenía una taza humeante de té con unas galletas, adormilada se levantó y comenzó a comer el desayuno.

-_Mmm… que bien huele_-Pensó mientras sostenía la taza entre sus manos y olía el té.

Una vez terminado de tomar y haber comida las galletas dejo la bandeja donde estaba, vio una carta que antes no vio encima de la mesa, seguro por estar medio dormida. Agarro la hoja y la abrió comenzando a leer la nota que estaba escrita con una hermosa letra es cursiva.

_Señorita Usagi:_

_Le dejo el desayuno preparado para cuando despierte, lamento no podes hacerle algo más rico, espero que no le moleste. Me eh ido al instituto, si necesita de algo por favor no dude en llamar al número que esta anotado al pie de la hoja que es de mi teléfono. Nos veremos más tarde._

_Atte. Lysandro_

_0800-XXX-XXX_

-Lysandro…-Susurro, ese nombre le sonaba- ¡LYSANDRO!

Rápidamente busco debajo de la almohada buscando el cuaderno verde con el nombre del susodicho que brillo por unos segundos en la tapa. Se levantó de la cama caminando hasta la ventana abriéndola de par en par que daba a un hermoso patio, se transformó haciendo que su ropa y sus alas aparezcan y voló velozmente hasta el techo de la casa.

-¡¿Dónde queda ese instituto?!-Dijo alterada mirando para todos lados.

Miro la nota en sus manos y vio el número que decía al que debía llamar.

-¿Teléfono?-Se preguntó- ¡Qué demonios es eso!

Voló un par de calles donde solo había casas, pero no había señales del instituto al cual había caído ayer.

Se sentó en el borde de una calle que no se encontraba muy transitada y las pocas personas que pasaban no la veían. Suspiro derrotada hundiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas intentando pensar en algo.

-¡Alexy apúrate no voy a esperarte mucho más!-Escucho una voz gritar detrás suyo- ¡No quiero llegar tarde de nuevo por tu culpa!

Se masajeo la sien ante el fuerte grito, estaba comenzando a dolerle la cabeza.

-¡Wow! ¡Es el mejor cosplay que vi en mi vida!-La misma voz sonó más cerca y una sombra tapo la suya en el asfalto, lentamente se giró.

Un joven alto de cabellera negra y himnotisantes ojos azules la miraba fascinado con un extraño aparato en sus manos. Se levantó lentamente siendo seguida por la mirada de ese chico que le sacaba una cabeza en altura.

-¿M-me hablas a mí?-Pregunto asustada señalándose.

-No veo a nadie más con unas alas de colores brillantes al igual que su vestido por aquí - Dijo con sarcasmo mirando a los lados.

-Ehhh…-Su mente se puso en blanco, no sabía que decir para salirse de esta.

-Tu vestimenta me resulta conocida, ¿Donde lo abre visto?-Hablo de nuevo sujetándose el mentón pensando, para luego rindiéndose a los segundos- ¿De quién estás haciendo cosplay?

_-¿Cosplay? ¿Qué es eso?-_Se preguntó mentalmente la diosa.

-Mi nombre es Ar…

-¡ARMIN!-Grito alguien detrás del joven haciendo que este voltee.

El chico que grito se parecía bastante con el cual estaba hablando, nada más que aquel tenía el cabello celeste como el cielo y sus ojos rosados.

-¡Alexy tienes que mirar esto!-Decía el chico de nombre Armin mientras se daba vuelta-¿Eh?

-¿Porque estabas hablando solo?-Le pregunto su hermano mirando a los lados sin ver nada.- ¿Qué cosa debo ver?

-¡No estaba hablando solo! Estaba aquí hace unos segundos-Dijo el pelinegro sorprendido.- ¡Una chica tenía unas enormes alas de colores al igual que su vestido, era un cosplay genial!

-Jugar muchos videojuegos tanto tiempo te está afectando la cabeza-Le dijo Alexy comenzando a caminar.-

-¡Pero no estoy mintiendo!-Dijo enojado Armin alcanzando a su hermano- Estoy intentando recordar donde vi antes ese vestuario, estoy seguro que lo había visto antes…

-No pienses mucho hermanito que va a empezar a salir humo de tu cabeza-Se burló.

-¡Oye!-Le grito ofendido.

-Apuremos si no queremos llegar tarde de nuevo al instituto.-Dijo Alexy comenzando a correr.

-¡Es tu culpa que lleguemos tarde! Tardas muchísimo preparándote-Se quejó Armin corriendo el también- Y siempre me haces esperarte.

Una nueva discusión entre hermanos se formó entre ellos que eran observados por Usagi que los seguía.

-_¿Instituto? ¡Allí es donde esta Lysandro!_-Pensó felizmente volando sin perderlos de vista, pero una duda surgió en su mente- _¿Porque aquel chico pudo verme?_

* * *

La dulce melodía de una canción inundo la habitación haciendo que Nathaniel abriera sus ojos lentamente. A tientas agarro su teléfono para apagar la alarma que seguía sonando, desconcertado se levantó de su cama para ir hacia la ventana y correr las cortinas para que los rayos de sol de la mañana iluminaran el cuarto, su mirada se perdió en su patio trasero intentado recordar que había sucedido ayer y como había llegado a su casa, tan perdido en sus pensamientos estaba que no escucho la puerta de su habitación ser abierta y cerrada suavemente.

-Qué bueno que ya despertaste- Dijo Nala sentándose en el borde de la cama de Nathaniel-Veo que la fiebre desapareció por completo.

Miro fijamente al rubio que no le contestaba y seguía mirando por la ventana.

-¡Oye te estoy hablando!-Dijo alzando la voz pero Nathaniel no la miraba.

Enojada se levantó y le toco el hombro al ojimiel asustándolo haciendo que se volteara, vio como recorría con su mirada toda la habitación desconcertado sin reparar en ella.

-Qué raro, sentí que alguien me toco-Pensó en voz alta Nathaniel.

-¡Que! ¡No me digas que no puedes verme!-Dijo alterada la diosa comenzando a mover sus manos delante de él- ¡Holaa! ¡¿Estoy delante de ti, no puedes siquiera oírme?!

A pesar de estar gritando el rubio no le escuchaba.

-_Debe ser por este maldito arete_-Pensó y rápidamente intento quitárselo, pero como sucedió la anterior vez, las garras del dragón se apretaron en la carne de su oído lastimándola_-¡Maldición! Si tan solo me hubiera visto ayer estoy segura que esto no me estaría pasando._

El teléfono del rubio sono de nuevo pero esta vez con una canción distinta que anunciaba la llegada de un mensaje, en la pantalla apareció el nombre de Sucrette. Curiosa la diosa se acercó a Nathaniel para poder ver lo que él estaba viendo.

-¿Qué demonios es esa cajita?-Se preguntó la diosa mirando el teléfono del rubio para luego leer lo que apareció en la pantalla.

_De: Sucrette_

_Asunto: Preocupada_

_¡Buenos días Nathaniel! ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? Tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero ayer te desmayaste en el colegio porque tenías mucha fiebre y junto con Castiel te llevamos a tu casa, perdón, pero debimos usar tus llaves para entrar ya que no había nadie en tu casa. ¡Espero que te recuperes! Nos vemos._

-¿Me desmaye?-Se preguntó el rubio- No lo recuerdo…

-Por supuesto que no lo vas a recordar, estabas volando de fiebre-Dijo Nala sin ser escuchada y sin dejar de observar a Nath que parecía intentar recordar.

-Recuerdo que estaba en la sala de delegados, me dolía la cabeza y debía entregarle unos papeles a Castiel para que los firme-Susurraba el ojimiel recordando.-

-Vamos chico, tu puedes- Alentaba la diosa.

-Lo vi descansando debajo de un árbol y me acerque a él y comenzamos a discutir porque no quería firmar los papeles como siempre, se levantó para golpearme…

-¿Y?-Dijo decepcionada la diosa ante el silencio de Nath- ¿Solo eso?

-Castiel tropezó cayendo encima mío -Decía sorprendido el rubio ruborizándose- Estaba muy cerca, después no recuerdo más justo en ese momento debí desmayarme.

-De repente me dieron ganas de conocer a ese chico-Dijo entusiasmada Nala ante el rubor de Nath e intentando no olvidarse del nombre de Castiel.

Minutos más tarde salía el rubio de su casa camino hacia el instituto sin saber que al lado suyo se encontraba Nala, en sus manos sostenía el cuaderno amarillo que le dio Cupido. Una vez llegaron al instituto fueron directo al aula donde se encontraban Violeta, Rosalya y Kim que saludaron a Nath al verlo entrar, la diosa vio como al salón iban llegando más alumnos, las ventanas daban al patio donde había un árbol grande, decidió salir y mirar sentada desde una de las ramas.

Los minutos pasaban y nada cambiaba, solo veía al rubio prestar atención a la clase, escribir y hacer preguntas al profesor. Recorrió con su mirada todo el salón desde afuera mirando a todos los demás chicos, vio a un chico de cabellera blanca que parecía que estaba en otro mundo, que estar prestando atención en la clase, su asiento de al lado se encontraba vacío, detrás las dos chicas con las que se había encontrado cuando entro Nath al salón y la chica que casi la veía ayer en el patio del rubio se sentaba con la chica de pelo blanco y largo. Siguió observando a los demás hasta que una cabellera celeste y ojos rosados llamo su atención, este se encontraba hablándole en susurros a otro chico igual a él pero su cabello es negro, de repente este miro hacia la ventana haciendo que sus miradas se crucen por unos segundos, pero la aparto al ser reprendido por su compañero de banco.

-_Qué raro, por un instante pensé que me miraba a mí_-Pensó la diosa.-

Apoyo su espalda en el tronco del árbol y abrió el libro amarillo de Nathaniel.

-Vamos a ver que más dice de ti-Dijo comenzando a leer.

_**Nathaniel**_

_**Edad: 16 Años**_

_**Fecha de Nacimiento: 16 de Febrero**_

_**Familia: Compuesta por su padre Francis, su madre Adelaida y su hermana melliza Amber.**_

Escucho un ruido ensordecedor dentro del edificio, levanto su vista algunos alumnos se estaban levantando de sus asientos, vio que Nathaniel seguía allí hablando con el profesor, decidió seguir leyendo un poco más.

_**Información:**_

_**Es un chico formal y responsable, generalmente es muy amable y fácil de tratar.**_

_**Adora los gatos y las novelas policíacas, su color favorito es el azul. **_

_**No le gusta la gente que no es capaz de cumplir con sus obligaciones. **_

_**Su comida favorita es la italiana, principalmente el spaghetti a la carbonara o a la boloñesa, no le gustan las golosinas.**_

_**Es alérgico a**_

-¡OYE!- Escucho que gritaban haciendo que se asustase y casi caiga de la rama del árbol, miro hacia abajo y vio al anterior chico de cabello negro con el que cruzo miradas en el salón.- ¡Baja aquí!

_-¿Quién se cree para darme ordenes?_-Pensó molesta para luego darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle_\- ¿¡Puede verme!?_

-¡Armiin!-Grito Alexy acercándose- ¿Porque saliste corriendo apenas sono el timbre?

-¡Mira!- Dijo rápidamente su hermano mirándolo un segundo para luego señalar el árbol, pero no había nada allí- ¡No de nuevo!

-Lo digo en serio Armin, estas mal, voy a quitarte los videojuegos por un tiempo- Decía Alexy considerando seriamente hacerlo.

-Estoy perfectamente bien- Dijo Armin sosteniendo su consola contra su pecho para que no se la quite.-Volveré al salón.

Unas vez ambos se fueron Nala salió del árbol suspirando aliviada, aquel chico la agarro desprevenida y lo primero que atino hacer, fue ocultarse en el árbol cuando desvió la mirada de ella para mirar a su hermano. Un ruido delante suyo la alerto, vio a un chico de cabello rojo acostarse a su lado y cerrar sus ojos con claras intenciones de dormir, si mal no recordaba ese chico lo había visto ayer también, en el patio de la casa de Nathaniel.

-Tú debes ser Castiel-Susurro sonriendo divertida.

Observo al pelirrojo en el suelo, el sol hacia brillar su cabello y la suave brisas del viento se los movía levemente, con un movimiento de mano hizo aparecer hermosas margaritas de distintos colores que rodearon todo el árbol al igual que al pelirrojo, dándole un toque encantador. A lo lejos vio a Nathaniel caminar por el patio mirando a todos lados, su mirada se fijó en ellos y empezó a acercarse.

Se levantó rápidamente y voló para ocultándose detrás de una pared y poder observarlos.

_-¿Dónde se metió este chico?_-Pensaba Rous mirando para todos lados.

Momentos antes se cruzó con un chico que pudo verla y la estuvo buscando por todo el instituto, del miedo se ocultó y perdió de vista a Castiel. Una vez logro librarse de ese joven, voló hacia el patio donde anteriormente se encontraba el pelirrojo sentado en una banca leyendo una revista. Al no verlo allí iba a buscar por otro lado pero escucho la voz de Castiel un poco lejos, comenzó acercarse y lo vio con un chico rubio, se ocultó detrás de una pared para que no la vea y poder observar bien.

-Castiel necesito que firmes los papeles-Dijo irritado Nathaniel.

-Ya te eh dicho por quinta vez que no -Contesto el pelirrojo levantándose del suelo.

-Hablar contigo me da dolor de cabeza- Susurro el rubio masajeándose la sien.

-Que pasa delegado, no me digas que vas a desmayarte de nuevo-Se burló el pelirrojo.

-Fue tu culpa el que me desmayara-Dijo levemente sonrojado- Me tiraste al suelo y me golpee la cabeza contra el suelo.

Castiel recordó el momento en que tuvo al rubio debajo suyo, su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos brillosos a causa de la fiebre, sintió su rostro calentarse levemente.

-Volabas de fiebre, por eso te desmayaste-Contrataco.

-Ya no importa, firma los malditos papeles-Grito Nathaniel apoyando bruscamente los papeles en el pecho de Castiel, empujándolo al mismo tiempo.

Tal acción enojo a Castiel que arranco los papeles de las manos del rubio los rompió en pedazos y los arrojo al suelo, el puño de Nathaniel no tardó en llegar a su mejilla partiéndole el labio.

_-¡Por todos los dioses_!-Pensaron las diosas al mismo tiempo al ver lo que sucedía.-_Hay que pararlos._

Castiel rápidamente contrataco, su puño se dirigía a la mejilla izquierda de Nath, pero este fue más rápido y agarro la mano, deteniéndolo, iba a pegarle por segunda vez con el brazo derecho, siendo sostenido por el rubio Castiel quiso retroceder para evitar el golpe pero la raíz del árbol hizo que tropezara cayendo hacia atrás llevándose consigo a Nathaniel, que iba a impedir que caiga pero una ola de viento lo empujo haciendo que caiga encima de Castiel.

Las diosas que estaban ocultas sin llegar a verse, cada una por su parte suspiro aliviada al evitar que se siguieran golpeando, cuando volvieron a mirar a los chicos se sorprendieron enormemente.

Ninguno de los dos se movía, como si estuvieran en shock, lentamente Nathaniel despego sus labios de los de Castiel sin dejar de mirarse sorprendidos, sin poder creer lo que acababa de suceder. El ruido del timbre finalizando el recreo los hizo salir de su transe, rápidamente Nathaniel se levantó de encima del pelirrojo y se sentó en el suelo, miro a todos lados y agradeció que no había nadie por ahí. Castiel se incorporó y miro el rostro del rubio que se encontraba del mismo color que su cabello.

-Tsk, que molesto-Dijo Castiel para cortar con el incómodo silencio él tampoco sabía qué hacer y cómo reaccionar, vio al rubio llevar sus dedos a sus labios.

-…

-¿Acaso fue tu primer beso?-Pregunto sorprendido al no recibir respuesta del rubio

-¡Por supuesto que ACHU no ACHU!-Respondió enojado sin dejar de estornudar.

Castiel apoya sus manos sobre el suelo para poder pararse y se da cuenta de lo que los rodeaba.

_-¡Estas son margaritas!-_Pensó el pelirrojo, lo levanto del suelo a Nathaniel que no paraba de estornudar, sus ojos lagrimeaban y su nariz estaba roja, lo alejo de allí rápidamente para llevarlo a la enfermería.

-_Se están yendo_ -Pensó Nala comenzando a volar detrás de ellos.

Rous al ver que se estaba yendo se levantó para seguirlos, pero algo agarro fuertemente su brazo haciendo que gire.

-Te encontré -Dijo Armin sonriendo- Ahora te llevare delante de mi hermano.

La diosa miro hacia atrás pero Castiel y el chico rubio llamado Nathaniel no estaban.

-Suéltame -Decía comenzando a jalar intentando librarse de él.

-No hasta que mi hermano te vea –Dijo el pelinegro yendo adentro del instituto apretando su mano más fuerte sobre la muñeca de Rous.

-Te lo advertí- Comenzó a cantar suavemente y a cada segundo su voz aumentaba.

-AHH-Grito Armin soltándola para sujetarse la cabeza que comenzó a dolerle fuertemente.

La diosa siguió cantando hasta que una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo haciendo que gritara y detuviera su canto. Vio la pulsera que brillaba en su muñeca, aun adolorida aprovecho que Armin no se recuperaba del dolor de cabeza para escapar, voló hasta el techo del instituto intentando calmar su respiración.

_-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-_Pensó mirando la pulsera que había dejado de brillar.

Una vez calmada decidió volver a buscar a Castiel, pero le sorprendió que al bajar vio al pelirrojo que se estaba yendo del instituto y los demás estudiantes seguían dentro, aun un poco adolorida lo siguió desde el cielo.

* * *

-Ten Nath-Dijo la enfermera del instituto dándole una pastilla para calmar la alergia del rubio.-

-Gracias, ACHUU- Rápidamente metió la pastilla en su boca y agarro el vaso que le tendía la mujer.

-Cuando te sientas mejor puedes volver al aula o quedarte aquí –Dijo la enfermera antes de salir de la habitación.- La pastilla frenara en unos minutos tu alergia.

El rubio asintió y se recostó en la suave cama estornudando de vez en cuando.

-¿Alergia? ¿Cuál alergia?-Pregunto Nala, recordó que en el libro mencionaba una alergia, pero no llego a leerla por aquel chico llamado Armin le grito asustándola.

Abrió el cuaderno y leyó rápidamente hasta llegar donde se había quedado.

_**Es alérgico al polen**_

-Silencio-

-¡QUEEEEEEE!-Grito Nala sin poder creérselo -¡CUPIDO MALDITO HIJO DE …

* * *

Usagi una vez llego al instituto siendo guiada por los gemelos busco por todos los salones sin poder encontrar a Lysandro, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo buscándolo pero de repente un ruido ensordecedor sono en el instituto asustándola, por todas las puertas comenzaron a salir chicos y chicas, ninguno la veía y eso la relajo muchísimo.

-_Aquí hay mucho ruido, seguro este afuera_-Pensó saliendo afuera.

Recordaba haber visto un invernadero rodeado de lindas flores, voló rápidamente hasta allí. Lysandro se encontraba sentado escribiendo en su libreta, su espalda estaba apoyaba en el vidrio del invernadero, de vez en cuando miraban a los lados como si estuviera esperando ver a alguien.

_-¿Estará esperando a alguien?-_Se preguntó la diosa.

-Tal vez este en el árbol durmiendo- Pensó en voz alta Lysandro.

Repentinamente el albino se levantó y se fue del jardín siendo seguido cuidadosamente por Usagi. Atravesaron el patio hasta llegar al lugar mencionado por el chico, la diosa que se encontraba detrás de él vio a Lys frenar su caminata y quedarse quieto en su lugar, curiosa se corrió para poder ver lo que él miraba. Debajo de un árbol estaban dos chicos tirados en el suelo besándose, rápidamente miro a Lysandro y vio en su mirada tristeza.

El timbre que anunciaba el fin del recreo sono, Usagi se alejó del albino, lo vio irse y entrar al instituto, se acercó y lo busco con la mirada entre todos los alumnos que iban entrando a los salones. Recorrió rápidamente todo el instituto buscando al albino pero no había señales de él, por el pasillo vio a los hermanos que había visto a la mañana y que uno de ellos pudo verla. Se ocultó a la vuelta del pasillo, vio que se acercaban a una chica de cabello largo y blanco.

-¿Que te sucede Armin?-Pregunto Rosalya al pelinegro que se masajeaba la sien.

-Me duele un poco la cabeza-Se quejó.

-Eso se debe a que juegas muchos videojuegos-Le reprendió Alexy.- Hacen que ilusiones.

-¿Ilusiones?-Pregunto confusa Rosa.

-Nada- Contesto Armin restándole importancia- Te buscamos por otra cosa.

-¿Rosalya haz visto a Lysandro?-Pregunto Alexy para luego señalar el objeto que sostenía su hermano con su otra mano- Encontré su libreta cerca del invernadero.

-Sí -Contesto- Entro al salón para agarrar sus cosas y se fue excusando que debía hacer algo.

_-¡Se fue!-_Pensó sorprendida Usagi.-_Debe estar yendo a su casa, tengo que llegar antes que él._

Miro el pasillo que se encontraba con pocos alumnos merodeando que todavía no habían entrado a sus aulas, volvió a mirar al grupo que seguían hablando, conto hasta tres y salió volando rápidamente por el pasillo hacia la salida.

Armin sintió junto con los demás una leve ventisca, miro hacia la derecha y vio a Usagi volar a la salida, sin decir nada salió corriendo para seguirla haciendo oídos sordos a los gritos de su hermano. Una vez afuera del instituto miro al cielo y logro ver a Usagi volar alejándose, comenzó a correr sin despegar su mirada de ella. Corría como si su vida dependiera de ello, la gente se salía de su camino insultándolo en el proceso pero no le importaba lo que decían. Por estar mirando a la pelinegra no vio por donde iba hasta que el ruido de una bocina lo hizo desviar su mirada a la izquierda donde un auto a alta velocidad se acercaba a él, sintió una mano que sujeto su muñeca y lo hacía retroceder bruscamente apartándolo del camino del auto.

Sintió dos fuertes brazos rodearlo, su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre el pecho de esa persona que era un poco más alta que él, podía escuchar su corazón palpitar rápidamente, estaba seguro que el suyo se encontraba igual. Una vez que se calmó levanto la vista y vio un par de ojos de distinto color mirarlo.

-Eso fue peligroso-Dijo Lysandro reprimiéndolo con su suave voz-Pudo haber salido lastimado.

-Perdón, no miraba por donde iba-Se disculpó- Gracias Lysandro si no fuera por ti me hubieran atropellado.

-No tienes por qué agradecerlo -Sonrió Lysandro-

-Ehh… puedes soltarme ya -Dijo Armin sonrojándose levemente por la posición comprometedora en la que estaban.

El albino lentamente retiro sus brazos sin dejar de mirar los hermosos ojos celestes de Armin que eran iluminados por el sol dándoles un hermoso brillo. El pelinegro no sabía que decir, miro sus manos y vio que aún tenía la libreta de Lysandro que su hermano le pidió que sostuviera. Lys miro las manos de Armin y reconoció el objeto en sus manos.

-Mi libreta-Dijo sorprendido.

-Sí, ten -Decía Armin devolviéndosela- La encontró Alexy cerca del invernadero, cuando nos encontramos en el pasillo me pidió que la sostuviera.

Al mencionar donde la había encontrado Lysandro recordó lo que vio después, su sonrisa se borró y sus ojos volvieron a mostrar tristeza.

-Gracias –Agradeció agarrando la libreta.

Armin noto el cambio en el albino, se comenzó a sentir incomodo ya que no sabía que decir.

-¿T-te encuentras bien? –Se animó a preguntar.

\- Si, solo me duele un poco la cabeza y decidí volver a casa -Contesto Lysandro sonriendo- Gracias de nuevo por la libreta, nos vemos.

Vio al victoriano alejarse, miro al cielo suspirando derrotado, había vuelvo a perder a la chica y por poco muere. Sin ánimos de volver a clases decidió irse a casa, sabía que Alexy iba a traer sus cosas al igual que un largo sermón por cómo se comportó hoy. Mientras caminaba recordó lo dicho por el albino.

-_Mentiroso _–Pensó Armin recordando la falsa sonrisa de Lysandro.

* * *

_Nos vemoos en el proximoo capituloo! Byeee :D_


End file.
